One Last Farewell
by Skyrela the Angel
Summary: Skyrela has been struck with a rare, but fatal illness with no cure. In her last days, Skyrela writes 10 letters to 10 different people. Here are her last words
1. Desmond

Desmond,

These will be my final words to you; however, I can not control that. The poison running through my veins has no cure. My time here is almost up and while I am thankful to have my family by my side, there is someone missing. You.

Even though I will die with many regrets, there are only two I regret most. However, I will not get the chance to tell you in person. Henceforth, I will write them here. I can only hope this finds you well.

One regret I hold is never telling you the power I hold-or about my sisters. I never talked about either of these things; however, I do not remember why. But, now I am almost out of time. I feel it is time you finally know about my powers, but more importantly, about my sisters.

My sisters are every bit as powerful as I am. I am urging you to find them. Their names are Angel and Talia. Angel is moderate and has the power to calm anyone. Talia may represent the dark side, but she is as light as they come. Talia can control any element. I, of course, represent the light side; however, I do not have powers like theirs. My powers consist of necromancy and visions of the past, present, and future.

My second regret is not telling you something I have longed to tell you. Henceforth, I will write them here.

Desmond, my father, thank you. You have given me a life I never thought I would have. Yet, thanks to you, I have the life I never thought would be possible. Everything I have done, everything I have accomplished is because of you. I have never been able to tell you this, but...I love you, father.

But, I fear my time is coming to an end. This is not the only letter I will send as my final words.l There are others who will receive letters, but each will be different.

I hope you do not find yourself irate with me about the secrets I have kept. But, my final request for you is that you give the two letters enclosed in the envelope to Angel and Talia. Give them the family you gave me.

Sincerely, your daughter,

Skyrela


	2. Kandra

Kandra,

I know we have not gotten along lately and I take full blame for it. However, my time is coming to an end. I do not want my life to end before I tie up any loose ends. I only have a short amount of time left, but I am determined to tie up all my loose ends.

One of these loose ends involve you. I know, it sounds a bit weird, but allow me to elaborate. I do not want my life to end before I tell you something.

Kandra, I am truly sorry. I was not a good friend to you; yet I was too ignorant to see it. I have caused you pain and now it is too late for me to take it back, or even try to make amends. I am not asking for you to forgive me; for, my sins against you are too great for even my own god to forgive. But, if you can find it in your heart to forgive me, I would be truly grateful.

Do not write back; nor should you try to visit. My disease has made me bed ridden and I fear that by the time you or your letter arrives...well, I fear by then, I will not be able to see either. Do not mourn, my friend; I will be alright.

My friend, it was a true honor to serve by your side when I was still a Padawan. You will make a fine Jedi Knight; that is, if you are not one already. You are strong and brave; just as Toreli is.

Speaking of Toreli, I think I know someone that would most likely get along just fine with Toreli. She's a Sith, like Toreli. Her name is Talia. Angel and Talia are my twins. We are triplets, but I have never talked about them; for it was too painful. But, now, I feel it is time I let people know about them. I know that the last time we saw each other, we were not exactly on the right foot. But, please, do try to meet them. It is not a requirement; rather it is a request and therefore, an option. But, do not try to avert from my request.

Angel and Talia have had it rough, like you and Toreli have. They are misunderstood and degraded for who they are. I am the only family they have left; however, I feel that you and Desmond can give them a good life, just as you did for me. I urge you to work with Desmond and find them. They are good people; henceforth, they deserve a good life.

Take care, my friend. I pray you will only find my sisters and do not associate them with the pain I have caused you. My best wishes go to you and Toreli. Take care, my friend.

Sincerely,

Skyrela


End file.
